finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Odyssey VII
Destiny Odyssey VII, titled Fate, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. This storyline follows Cloud's search for his crystal. Chronologically, it is the second storyline to begin, and also the second storyline to finish. According to the game's producers, this storyline is the easiest to complete, gaining a one-star difficulty rating. Story Cloud searches for the Crystals with Cecil, Tidus and Firion. Though he is regarded by his allies as a collected and level-headed warrior, Cloud later admits to them he is apprehensive about fighting because he lacks a motivation for doing so, while his friends each have their reasons. Cloud departs from his allies to find his own reason to fight, and is confronted by his archrival Sephiroth. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey VII-1 :"Even Surrounded by allies, he feels unease. Soon, creeping shadows bring his trial..." | valign="top"|The first stage consists of a simple layout with several easy battle pieces that should not pose any problems. The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) 3. Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) 4. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Capricious Thief 5. Battle Piece (False Hero) 6. Treasure Chest (Buster Sword) 7. Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 8. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey VII-2 :"Why does one fight? The warrior quietly continues to ponder within himself..." | valign="top"|The second stage features slightly more difficult enemies. It also houses a Summonstone, however the player must first complete the storyline and then replay it in order to reach it. The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) 3. Hard Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) 4. Treasure Chest (Bronze Bangle) 5. Strange Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) 6. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Delusory Knight 7. Potion 8. Battle Piece (False Stalwart) 9. Hard Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 10. Locked Area - unlock by completing the storyline 11. Summonstone (Magic Pot) 12. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey VII-3 :"A darkness, searching from within a shell... That strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." | valign="top"|The Expert battle piece appears on the third stage, guarding the chest containing the Hardedge. It is possible to defeat this manikin on the first playthrough, but it is very difficult. The automatic version of the Magic Pot can be obtained on this stage. Cloud fights Firion at the end of the stage. The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Capricious Thief) 3. Battle Piece (Delusory Knight) 4. Expert Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) 5. Treasure Chest (Hardedge) 6. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Capricious Thief 7. Ether 8. Hard Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 9. Summonstone (Magic Pot AUTO) 10. Treasure Chest (Power Ring) 11. Hard Battle Piece (Ephemeral Vision) 12. Potion 13. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Ephemeral Phantom 14. Cosmos Piece (Firion) Destiny Odyssey VII-4 :"The wishes of the living... The suffering of those who grant them... Dreams are the great equalizer." | valign="top"|The fourth stage is split into three distinct sectors separated by locked areas. The rare treasure chest located here can only be reached by completing the storyline and replaying it. Many higher-level Battle Pieces appear here as well. The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (False Hero) 3. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) 4. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Phantasmal Harlequin (Normal) 5. Hard Battle Piece (Imitation Liegeman) 6. Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) 7. Treasure Chest (Leather Armor) 8. Locked Area - unlock by completing the storyline 9. Rare Chest (Rosetta Stone) 10. Locked area - unlock by defeating Fallacious Wanderer 11. Locked area - unlock by defeating Imitation Liegeman 12. Hard Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 13. Treasure Chest (Bronze Helm) 14. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) 15. Stigma of Chaos 16. Ultimate Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) - appears after obtaining the third story bonus for the story 17. Rare Chest (Lemongrass) - appears after obtaining the fourth story bonus for the story Destiny Odyssey VII-5 :"Why does one fight? The questioning warrior has been given many reasons... Who will decide which is for him?" | valign="top"|This is the final stage before Cloud confronts Sephiroth. There are not as many battle pieces as there were in the previous stages, and only two need to be defeated in order to reach Sephiroth. The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (False Stalwart) 3. Strange Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) 4. Treasure Chest (Rosetta Stone) 5. Battle Piece (Imitation Liegeman) 6. Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) 7. Potion - appears after defeating all of the above battle pieces 8. Locked Area - unlock by defeating False Stalwart 9. Locked Area - unlock by defeating Fallacious Wanderer 10. Chaos Piece (Sephiroth) 11. Ultimate Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) - appears after obtaining the third story bonus for the story 12. Rare Chest (Mythril) - appears after obtaining the fourth story bonus for the story Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines